Oftentimes it is necessary or desirable to fix a hole (e.g., a screw hole or a nail hole) in drywall and/or plaster structures such as ceilings and walls. Heretofore, a user desiring to repair such holes would insert wet joint compound or a wet plaster mixture into the hole or opening to fill the same. However, inserting the wet compound or mixture into the hole could be both time consuming and messy, and oftentimes results in excess compound or mixture being inadvertently applied to the surface of the structure adjacent the hole or opening which must then be cleaned.
Following the application of joint compound or plaster mixture, the user must then wait until the wet compound or mixture dries and hardens, which can also be time consuming and take a day or more. Further, during the drying process, joint compound and plaster mixtures tend to shrink or contract leaving a slight indent in the structure being repaired, which often requires that the user apply a second application of the joint compound or plaster mixture to the structure to achieve a smooth finish. Of course, a second application further requires a second waiting period for the newly applied joint compound/plaster mixture to dry and harden. Once the second application of joint compound/plastic mixture has hardened, the user must typically then sand the surface to prepare the same to be primed and painted, all of which further lengthens the repair process.
Consequently, there exists in the art a long-felt need for a drywall/plaster repair kit that eliminates the waiting time typically associated with other drywall/plaster repair methods and devices. There also exists in the art a long felt need for a drywall/plaster repair kit that enables a user to repair a hole or opening in drywall and/or plaster with a single application, thereby saving time. Finally, there is a long-felt need for a drywall/plaster repair kit that accomplishes all of the forgoing objectives and that is relatively inexpensive to manufacture, and safe and easy to use.